Doctor Who: The New Dawn
by Graros
Summary: This Story begins with our beloved Doctor nearing the end of his current incarnation, what will happen? And more importantly When? Will we ever find out the answer to the question that has been asked since the dawn of time? Well you'll have to read this Fan Fiction!


Authors Note: Hello chaps and Chapettes! This is my first Fanfic story which I will be writing, so please leave feedback in the comments so i can improve with every chapter! Now I'm not going to drone on here about writing this, so thanks for reading in advance, and Allons-y!

_A Changed Man - Chapter 1 'The Bedtime Story'_

~ Earth - England, Colchester - 2019 ~

"Dad?" Whispered the soft voice of a young child, with only his outline visible in the darkness of the night, laying there as dead as the night.

"Yes Alfie, what is it?" Said a rather chubby man in a soft comforting voice as he sat besides the boy.

"Will you tell me the story again?" he asked his father with increasing level of excitement that can only be described as a child awaiting his favourite story!

"Yeah, why not!" replied his father in a hushed voice, though it was night, the fathers excitement by the story request was comparable to that of the child that lay before him. "Well there's this man..." the plump father stopped as his mood changed and a shiver went up his spine, his face had changed from excitement to the face of a man who had lost a friend, it had been so long since he had last seen him.

"The Doctor! The Doctor!" Said Alfie, raising his voice with excitement, it was at this moment he sat upright in his bed with his eyes closed to concentrate on every word his father said.

Alfie had not seen the small tear that had started to well up in his father's eye, being a child he was impatient and repeated excitedly "Come on Dad, tell me the rest of the story!" His smile became visible even through the darkness of the night.

The father seeing the happiness this brought his son made himself continue, in a soft quivering voice he continued.

"The... The Doctor...He was the best man you could ever meet... He's what's called a Time Lord, and he flies around in space and time in a little blue box! And he always helps people wherever he goes"

By the end of his sentence the small tear had become a series of large tears that ran down the mans face, he couldn't contain the feeling of loss and stay strong in front of his son.

He tried to hold it together for one last sentence "We'll finish the story another time Alfie, goodnight son"

The man then got up and walked towards the door, as he did Alfie asked his dad a question he hoped he'd never answer wrongly...

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

He turned around to face his son, glaring at the outline of Alfie with his damp face and spoke softly "Maybe son, just maybe we'll get one last visit"

The man walked out of the room to find his beloved wife waiting for him, she drew out her arm and softly lifted up his chin.

"What' the matter Craig? You never cry"

"It's nothing..."

He was interrupted as Sophie gave him the look a mother would give a son when he is keeping something from her.

"You can tell me Craig, I'm your wife!"

"It's just Alfie..He keeps asking about the doctor..." The tears started to rain furiously down Craigs face "I just miss him so much, he's gone Sophie, that night was the last before he"

Craig stopped his sentence there, he didn't ever want to end it, he knew it would be far too painful to.

"It's ok Craig, he's the Doctor, he always finds a way out!"

Sophie was trying her best to comfort Craig, she knew how much he cared about the Doctor, and could see how heartbroken he was. Craig just stood there in silence, that's all he could do, memories of the Doctor had just brought him too much pain.

Sophie looked into Craigs eyes, she could see that the hurt had built up from all these years of silence, she felt ashamed it had taken her this long to see it.

"Come here Craig"

Sophie leant towards Craig and just hugged him, she knew she needed to be the shoulder for him to cry on, and she couldn't bear to see her husband in such a state.

They just stood there on the stairs embracing each other, that's all they could do.

***Meanwhile on Raxacoricofallapatorius***

"Well you see, you either accept a parley brought forward by Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen as she was previously known, so she's protected by Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, or she doesn't come out of that box at all" Yelled the Doctor, while striding across the front of the judge at the Raxicoricofallapatorian High Court.

"Doctor, what makes you think we'll let you leave if you don't bring her out? What stops us from killing you and leaving her in there to rot?" Said the massive green buggy eyed judge as he clasped his enormous green hands together and leant forwards, he was very clearly interested in what the Doctors reply would be.

"Well if you killed me I would regenerate, and it would vaporise every last one of you here to a pile of cheese" The Doctor smirked at this and let out a puff of air, even he was proud of his witty comment as he straightened his bow tie to show the utmost confidence.

"Is that a threat to my people Doctor?" Said the judge slamming his fist onto the desk in an attempt to instil fear into the Doctor. It clearly hadn't worked.

"No it wasn't Fes Bie Bol Faroom, it was simply a statement, and quite a funny one at that" The Doctor then murmured quietly "It's a pity none of you understood it"

"Now are we going to let her return here and let her have another chance, or are we going to blabber on all day Fes Bie Bol Faroom?" Said the Doctor rather casually, looking down at his watch, it's always handy to know the time, even when you're a lord of it!

Fes Bie Bol Faroom was shocked, never had he encountered anyone as relaxed as the Doctor in his courtroom, he only had one question left for him.

"Why Doctor? Why give her another chance where others have not? Just because she rehatched does not make her a different person, whatever her name be Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen or Gloi Fon Goreen, she" spoke Fes Bie Bol in his deep commanding voice.

"Well you see Judge Faroom, I had a second chance once, the feeling of life is fantastic, and to take it away would be a great shame. I rarely offer anyone a second chance, but she's a reformed woman, if she does anything wrong again then I'll personally bring her to you" Spoke the Doctor with the utmost confidence, he had seen a lot and no giant ugly green Raxacoricofallapatorian could scare him now with what he had seen.

"I will take your word for it Doctor, but if she dare to step out of line just once, then it'll be the acid pool for her" Said the mighty Judge Bie Bol Faroom with regret to the Doctor, he just lost one of the biggest cases in Raxacoricofallapatorian history to one man.

The Doctor turned around and clicked his fingers to open the TARDIS doors, and to allow Gloi Fon Goreen to come out.

"Come on out Gloi, we won!" Said the doctor in his usually bragging tone.

Out of the TARDIS came a 7 foot giant green humanoid, this was the new incarnation of Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen, but she clearly was a different person, much alike the Doctor after a regeneration, she had clearly been brought up by a good family, and she looked much more formal and passive.

As she walked out of the doors of the TARDIS she took one last look into the vast control room, she then walked out very nervously, the events had clearly shaken her, she went over to the Doctor and picked him up and hugged him, the tears of joy ran down her face, and she said to the Doctor

"I promise I won't let you down, without you I would be dead, you're the best man in all of space and time, thank you! Thank you!"

This made the Doctor smile, not a smug smile, but a smile of accomplishment, a smile that showed his hope in the universe wasn't mistaken, and that he had done a great deed of kindness.

As the Doctor turned towards his TARDIS he made his way towards it he ran his fingers through his hair, he then stepped inside and poked his head out the door to watch Gloi start her new free life, this is what he lived for, to see people repent, and have the opportunity to start afresh.

The Doctor watched as Gloi met her family and embraced them in an almighty hug, from seeing this the Doctor was hit by a wave of sadness, for Gloins happiness only reminded him of his own empty loneliness, he had no family, and his friends had departed, he was the lonely wanderer, roaming the stars. But none of the adventure was worth it to him if there was nobody to share the highs and lows with, seeing this he drew himself back into his TARDIS, closed the door, and slumped his body against it as a tear softly rolled down his face.

Then there was a large cracking noise. It wasn't an enemy, nor an angry companion, it was the Doctor, he had slapped himself in the face. He sat there with his face turned and his mouth open, he then tried nursing his jaw from the sharp pain he had inflicted upon himself as a distraction to his emptiness.

"Come on you, you're not supposed to be sad, you have all of space and time to explore, there's no time for sadness!"

The toll of all them lost friends and companions had finally caught up with him, the Doctor needed to run again, he'd been running for as long as he could remember, now wasn't the time to let it catch up with him.

The Doctor picked his body off the floor and trudged his way over to the console, he wanted to be anywhere but here, he thought if he could travel anywhere he might even be able to run away from his emotions, pulling up the black lever with none of his usual grace to lock the doors he began his flight.

"Anywhere but here" He murmured to himself, the Doctor was in a dark place, and he needed to get away from it so very much.

He stood there staring towards the centre column, space and time was his back yard, he just had to decide where to go, but it wasn't like a normal back yard because at the top of it the Doctor had no home.

"Where can we go then?" The doctor asked himself as he stared at the screen trying to pick a time and place.

The Doctor then turned the screen towards him and noticed his reflection, he saw the sadness that now plagued him, he decided that he had to go somewhere, making his way over to the atom accelerator he placed his hand on it and blankly stared towards the centre.

"Geronimo" Said the Doctor, spinning the atom accelerator with no effort, not even his favourite phrase could lift his spirits today.

The Doctor then walked around pulling the levers he needed to and slumped in his seat, today was not his day, he just needed to escape from this emotional hell and do something, help someone, that's all he felt he could do was help people, was that his purpose, to go helping people his whole life? Well there was a reason he chose the title Doctor.

The TARDIS jolted, it wasn't meant to do this, the Doctors face went from sorrow to almost happy, it seemed like the presence of danger was what made him, and anything less put him into a depressed state. Rushing over to the screen he tapped away to get some information up.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" the Doctor repeated as he realised what was happening, the TARDIS was being taken.

This turn of events had completely taken the Doctors mind off of the empty loneliness inside him, this is what made him feel alive, the rush of fear oddly cheered him up a bit, for this had turned into adventure, one of the few things the Doctor enjoyed. The TARDIS landed with a large thud, and it managed to shake the whole TARDIS, throwing the Doctor to the ground.

"Urgh, relatively old tech for snatching a TARDIS from that landing" said the Doctor getting back to his feet, he rubbed his head to try and nurse a rather large knock to the head

Outside of the TARDIS was a bright orangey red sky with two suns emitting a glorious soft light. On the ground were fields of waist high pale yellow crop, it became apparent to the Doctor that he had never visited this world, and as he walked out the Doctor was struck by the sheer beauty of this place, the fields seemed to stretch out for miles to the East, and there were rolling hills to the West, this place was like a paradise, perfect in every sense of the word, from the stunning views, to the rich smell of freshly cut grass, this world seemed unreal, and as the Doctor stood there admiring the view.

A grin, and then shortly after that a smile broke through the Doctors grave sadness, even if it was only to cover up the hurt buried so far into the Doctor, he looked around again, and smelled the air, to try and help himself he declared

"I think It's time for a picnic"

The Doctor bounced back to the TARDIS with forced enthusiasm and pulled out a woven basket from the corner, lifting the lid to check its contents he saw that he had everything he needed, he walked out the TARDIS with his basket clicking his fingers to close the doors, he then walked towards the hills so he could look over the rolling hills, and forever fields to enjoy his food.

"Thank the lord for Dr. Seuss and him letting me have his picnic basket, don't know what I'd be doing without that man!" Said the Doctor as he set his basket on the top of the hill. He stood up and appreciated the surrounding view for the first time, looking down at the fields he saw his bright blue TARDIS sitting in the yellow fields underneath the red sky, it looked like a Van Gough painting, he then looked over the hills, as green as a Raxicoricofallapatorian they were like waves on the land, stretching as far as the eye could see, this was a truly phenomenal sight, the Doctor then turned around to face North, and before his eyes was a towering city with golden spires, smiling he noted that he would visit that later, but right now he was going to enjoy his picnic on top of the rolling hills.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I ended it there as I have a lot more planned next time so stay tuned! I would also like to take the time to thank Liam (LeeXD on here) and Tom (C00ksey) for inspiring me to write a fanfic, and reading over it countless times to give feedback! Words cannot explain how much I appreciate what these guys do, and I strongly recommend that you read their fanfics if you want to read some quality work!

I would also like to thank Tom and Liam for helping me develop my storyline which will really begin next chapter, and I'd like to thank Tom for helping me improve the transition between sad Doctor, and happy Doctor in this chapter!


End file.
